


Sweet Treats

by FirithAriel



Series: sub!Tom and his Mistress [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Cock Cages, Dom/sub, Domme/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22640158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FirithAriel/pseuds/FirithAriel
Summary: You’ve been preparing Tom for almost two weeks for his birthday celebration. Now it’s time to reward his commitment.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston/Reader
Series: sub!Tom and his Mistress [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628095
Comments: 5
Kudos: 85
Collections: HOT





	Sweet Treats

**Author's Note:**

> No, I don't know Tom Hiddleston  
> Yes, I would like to do all of this to him, if he consents.

No matter how hard he tried, Tom could not make out what you were doing. The array of sounds around him was confusing, and his own fidgeting did not help. What he could hear were your giggles. You were clearly amused by his current predicament.

“I’m gonna be ready soon, my sweet.” You kissed his head.

Tom whimpered softly, and took a deep breath. Blindfolded and ordered to remain on his knees, hands behind his back, there was not much else he could do but wait.

He had been waiting for  _ so long! _ You had denied him orgasms for two weeks, making him wear his cock cage round the clock, with the promise of making it up to him while flaunting the damn key around your neck. And tonight, during his own party with friends and family, you had made him wear his bluetooth anal plug, turning it on and off periodically, teasing him to his breaking point. The plug was still in his ass, vibrating on the lowest setting. He was  _ so _ ready, his cock and balls were straining against the cage.

But his release wasn’t his to decide. So he waited.

“Stand up, Thomas.” You finally commanded. “And remove the blindfold.”

Tom stood up slowly, and removed the cloth from his eyes. His breath caught, and he growled deep inside his chest at the sight of you, sprawled naked on the bed. Strings of chocolate sauce covered your breasts, belly and thighs, like decorations on a cake.

“Are you my chocolate cake, Mistress?” Tom asked in a low tone and half a smile.

"So smart of you, Thomas.” You smiled back at him. “Rule is: you must eat the chocolate first, before claiming the cake.”

Wasting no more time, Tom crawled on the bed on top of you, and kissed you hard. He took one second to glare at the golden key on your neck, before he started to lick the chocolate off your upper chest. His skillful tongue worked over the chocolate lines almost with ease. All his oral training paying off as he eagerly sucked and licked your skin clean. He took extra time to lavish both your breast with his attentions before he continued his way down. You opened your legs for him, and Tom grabbed the back of your knee to lick the chocolate from your inner thigh.

“You look so pretty there.” You said, biting your lip.

Tom smiled at you before he switched sides and dutifully licked your other leg clean. Then he sat back on his heels and looked at you. Pupils blown and eyes dark with lust, waiting for your orders.

Scooting up the bed to lay against the pillows, you opened your legs wide. “You may claim your cake now.”

Tom leaned down and circled your thighs with his arms, pulling you close to his mouth. His tongue parted your folds to find you already wet. He moaned, relishing your taste. He pulled you even closer to his face, eating you as if your arousal had ignited something inside of him. He sucked your clit hard, tongued and teased your entrance and drank all your juices while staring right at you. Your orgasm was his prize and it came fast and hard, making you clench your legs around his head.

Tom let go of your legs and lapped at your pussy with long slow strokes, giving you time to recover, but he didn’t stop. He continued to swirl his tongue in between your folds, drinking your orgasm and working on the next one. Your clit was overly sensitive. Everytime Tom touched it, it sent a jolt up your back. Tom’s blessed mouth had you on the edge again in no time.

“Fin- fingers, Thomas!” You managed to let out between moans.

Tom smiled up at you and rubbed two long fingers between your folds, getting them wet and warm before sliding them inside your cunt. His mouth went back to work on your clit while his fingers slid in and out, rubbing against your spot. Another orgasm rolled in, making you arch your back as you came shouting his name.

In the afterglow, you watched Tom lick his fingers, wearing a rather proud smile. You took a moment to compose yourself before you sat up and beckoned him closer.

“On your knees, right here…” You patted the bed in front of you, and grabbed the chain around your neck. “Hands behind your back.”

Tom did as you said, and held his breath as he watched you take the small golden key off your necklace and unlock his cock cage. He groaned loudly when you finally set him free.

“Thank you, Mistress!”

You smiled up at him and kissed his belly, rubbing his cock and balls gently, allowing it to stretch for the first time in days. Your lips traveled up his chest to his neck, nipping as you went until you claimed his lips.

“You’ve been such a good boy Thomas, wearing your submission obediently.” You rubbed your nose against his, watching him blush. “Now, I’m gonna make it up to you. As a birthday present and a reward for being my good little slave.” You kissed him again. “On your back. Lift your legs up and open wide for me.”

While Tom got in the position you asked of him, you got your strap-on from the toy stash and secured it around your hips. When you turned back to Tom, he had hooked his hands on the back of his knees and pulled up. Kneeling between his legs, you removed his plug, leaving it aside to be cleaned.

“Eyes on me, Thomas.”

You poured lube on the strap-on, making sure it was well covered, and then some more around his hole before sliding inside. You went slowly, letting him get used to the girth of the toy. Tom’s mouth fell open, his exquisite moans and gasps filled the room.

“More, Mistress!” He panted, hips already pushing against you.

But you would not be rushed. You kept thrusting in and out, getting more of the toy inside with each slow thrust. It was driving Tom  _ insane _ . It had been too long. He wanted to be ravaged, and he desperately moved his hips to meet yours. You had to scold him and hold him down to make him stop. Only when the toy was completely in did you increase your pace, angling your hips to make sure the toy rubbed against his prostate. Tom cried out when you hit the jackpot, and you went harder.

His cock was standing tall and proud against his lower belly, clear fluid already leaking. Commanding him to keep his hands above his head, you wrapped your hand around his flesh. Your hips set a rhythm your hand matched, and you stared at Tom intently.

“Mistress-” He grunted. “Can I- I want-”

“Words, Thomas.” You half-smiled.

“Can I come? Please?” His body was tense and covered by a layer of sweat. “Please!?”

“Yes, you can.”

You kept your hand around his cock as his hips spasmed, cum spurting on his belly. You stilled inside of him, letting him ride down from his first orgasm of the night. Smiling down at him, you pulled out and removed the strap-on. Immediately, you grabbed another toy from your stash and covered it with lube, pushing it inside of Tom, taking advantage of how open he was. He hadn’t fully recovered yet, and moaned loudly when the toy started to massage his prostate. You knelt on the bed between his legs, and grabbed the flogger.

“Touch yourself, Thomas.” You leaned down to kiss and nip his inner thigh, setting the massager on low.

“What?” Tom lifted his head up, as if he hadn’t heard you right.

“Touch yourself.” You repeated, sucking marks on his thighs. “You haven’t done it in weeks, now you’re gonna do it, and put on a show for me. I wanna see that cock getting hard and leaking again.”

Tom groaned and fisted his now soft cock, pumping it slowly. You sat back on your heels and watched him, rubbing his legs with the flogger before landing a hit. Tom yelped, but kept pumping his cock lazily while you painted his legs a bright pink.

“You paint such a beautiful color, my prince.” You said, tracing the lines on his thighs with your fingers. “So pretty…”

“Tha- thank you for making me pretty, Mistress.”

Once you were satisfied with your work on his legs, you leaned down, and kissed the reddened skin of his inner thigh, dragging your lips to his groin. You held Tom’s hand steady, and licked the head of his cock slowly, gathering a very small drop of precum on your tongue.

“Mmm…” You licked your lips. “Delicious.”

You turned up the intensity of the massager to its medium setting, and went back to sucking and licking his cock, swirling your tongue around the head and moving your mouth up and down.

“Mistress!” He panted. “I can’t-” He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut.

You could see he was distressed, his body not wanting to respond just yet. You had denied his orgasms for a while, and you knew getting him back up was going to take time, no matter how eager Tom was.

You crawled on top of him, kissing his chest and you went, until you straddled his hips. Sliding your wet pussy lips on his still half soft cock, you used the flogger to mark his chest. Your rhythm was slow, taking time to tease his nipples, and kiss the pink marks of the flogger. You ran your hands down his stomach, feeling the tense muscles ripple under his skin, and you tried to soothe them. 

There was no rush, you assured him. “Just enjoy… I’m not going anywhere.” __

You grabbed his hands and put them on your breasts, letting him feel your warm skin. Tom managed to calm down and just go with what you were doing to him. His hands settled on your hips, holding them steady for him to rub against you. He was getting hard enough for him to slide inside your wet pussy with ease. You threw the flogger away and trapped his wrists on either side of his head. You ground your hips on his getting his cock deeper still, making your walls clench around him. Tom moaned and bit his lip, throwing his head back.

“Look at me.” You commanded.

Tom looked at you, your face barely inches above his. 

“You are going to come…” You started moving your hips again, up and down his length. “…when I say so.” You increased your pace, feeling him swell inside you. “Because you belong to me. Your body belongs to me.” Tom was breathing in short shallow gasps, eyes fixed on yours. “Your pleasure and your orgasms belong to me.” Your voice started to quake. “I own them… and I control them. Yes?”

Tom nodded, mouth wide open trying to breathe.

“So if I tell you to go slow and calm down, you do.” You grunted, rolling your hips for his cock to reach deeper. “I set the pace, I make the calls.”

“Yes!” Tom yelped.

“And if I tell you to fuck me and come inside me… you do…” You leaned down and licked Tom’s lips. “Fuck me, Thomas.”

Tom grabbed your hips and turned you over, your legs automatically wrapping around his waist.  _ Fuck me! _ And he did, hard, deep, relentlessly, as if he was making up for all those weeks you kept him from doing it. As much as he liked to play, nothing ever compared to feeling your cunt around his cock. Hot and wet and  _ perfect _ . It was the best prize you could ever give him.

Without breaking his pace, Tom looked down in between your bodies. There was something deeply erotic about the way his cock disappeared inside your body, and in the way his half dry cum was smeared from his belly to yours, marking you. Letting you both know you were his as much as he was yours.

His legs were already shaking. He could feel your cunt constrict and close around him. He never took his eyes off yours as he watched you on the brink of your orgasm.

“Come now, Tom!” You growled between your teeth.

He buried his head on your neck at the same time you sank your nails on his back. His balls tightened, his arms gave out, and he pushed inside of you as far as he could reach.

_ Fuuuuck! _

Catching your breath back wasn’t easy with Tom crushing you. You knew he had come on command right when you did. You could feel his cock still twitching inside of you.

“Tom?” You pushed on his arm. He didn’t move. “Oh, shit…” You giggled to yourself: Tom had gone into subspace.

He was dead weight on top of you, but you managed to get at least part of your upper body from underneath him. Running your hands up and down his back and playing with his hair, you waited for him to come around, regretting the position you were in, as you would have loved to look into his eyes.

Finally, Tom started to stir, hands grabbing you.

“I’m here, Tom,” you whispered.

“Mistress?” Tom propped himself on one of his arms and looked at you, eyes still glazed and unfocused. “I’m sorry-” He added, trying to move away.

“Stay still.” You reached down his back and managed to turn the massager off.

Tom grunted and twitched as you pulled it out slowly, and threw it on the towel on the floor with the other used items. You laid back on the bed and pulled Tom to your chest.

“Come here.” You cupped his chin, making him look at you. “You did so good, my prince. I’m proud of you.” You kissed his forehead and then his lips.

“Thank you, Mistress.” He said with a small proud smile and a slight blush on his cheeks. His body wiggled happily as he snuggled against you.

You allowed a moment to rest before you pushed Tom off the bed and into the bathroom. You were both covered in chocolate, sweat and cum, and in dire need of a shower. After getting cleaned up, and despite Tom’s exhaustion, you made sure he drank enough water and had a few snacks. As soon as you disposed of the bed cover, you both slid in between the clean sheets underneath.

Tom cuddled up to your neck, arm wrapped around your waist.

“Thank you,” he mumbled. “For everything.”

You smiled and kissed his head, holding him close, legs tangled with his. “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated!  
> You can also yell at me on my [tumblr](http://fadingcoast.tumblr.com/) and/or [twitter](https://twitter.com/FadingCoast)!!


End file.
